Tunnel
by Oran M. Kamishorr
Summary: A one-shot about the water ninja, Azaria, who is a little girl.  She wants food, and Daniel may have that in his pockets- or does he have nothing but a few random objects to throw at her?


**Tunnel**

**A One Shot**

My name is… Azaria… I'm five… my parents are Marissa and… that's not right….  
>My name is Azaria…<br>Azaria…

I am five…  
>I was five…?<br>I am unsure.

I can't see my own hand in front of my face anymore, and my fingernails are extremely long, now. Or at least, that is what it feels like.

It's dark, but I can see, and I can hear footsteps…someone's at the door- the door that I am ever unable to open on my own.  
>They're opening the door; they're approaching…in excitement- I run towards them. Food! Do they have food? The water sloshes about me as I run through it.<br>Did they bring me a snack? I want a biscuit, _please_! I swear- they feed me like a peasant here! Alex never gives me any real food anymore!

I want to scream at the stranger, ask him for a tidbit of stuffs to munch- but my mouth will not open. I can only moan. I moan in a disturbing way, and my stomach growls with me.

The stranger is disturbed by my sound- disturbed by my presence- can he see me? Is it a bad thing that I have become? He jumps atop a crate with great speed. I try to reach for him…but alas- I'm too short. My stomach growls again and I slosh away quite sad. Even in this red lighting, the water splashes a bright white.

I hear him- he's on the move. I follow. I want food! Food! Spare a single _chip_, sir!  
>Why does he keep running from me? I try to be quicker- but the water is keeping me at a slow pace no matter how fast I run.<br>He avoids me again.

He's making his way into my little library. I like to read books here.  
>Some of the pages are torn from my hands, as I have attempted to read them before.<br>He flips the rusty switch on the wall and throws a book across the room.

So curious, I go to the book. It's one of my favorites- such a shame he threw it there! It will get all ruined in the water! I retrieve it with my claws and return it to the shelf.

He's already making his way into the other room- I must hurry lest I lose him! I go through the water at my same slow pace- he's entering Alice's room.  
>I am seeing Alice's trail and greeting her- I can't see her but I know she's there, just like I am. Alice is turning six soon, or so we think.<p>

She's running with me towards him. She likes meat. She wants meat.  
>He's getting atop another barrel or crate now, and we cannot reach him once more. If he would lean towards the edge, Alice might be able to grab him, but I fear what she might do.<p>

I wish I could speak, but my mouth does not quite open as it should.

I hear a loud splash behind us. Food? Is it food? Both of us are running to it, whatever it may be. I'm diving for it first; I grab the soft limb and pull in above the water. It's an arm- a human arm.

I throw back and Alice is diving for it. I do not want a human arm. That's gross. My stomach is growling even more, now. Can he not give me a small tidbit? Alice hungrily accepts the thrown meat and returns to a corner.

She wants more, though, and I still want at least a _small_ English luxury.  
>I am returning to his side at the barrel- but he's escaping- escaping!<br>Alice is starting to follow me, she is wanting more.

He shuts the door in our face, though, and we are left to stay here longer.

We can still get him, but we need to swim under the door.  
>We both were already aware of that. Alice, though, wants to eat him. Why eat him? What poor fellow.<p>

If he were the friend of Alex's I would gladly let her eat him. If he were a friend, though, he wouldn't have intruded. I use my claws the feel the mud around the bottom of the door- it's soft.

I remove the mud coating and swim into the hole under the door. I soon make it to the other side, but in fear of Alice, I do not know how to block the passage. Once I wiggle out of the whole, I see rocks. There are big rocks and little rocks everywhere. I use one to block her passage into this area; she will not be able to move it away in the small space she's in.

I see him.  
>He's in front of me.<br>I start trying to approach him, but he hears me moving in the still waters and attempts to flee.  
>I take chase at him, where is he going, I wonder?<br>I'm catching up to him quite quickly.

I'm jumping atop him with my claws and holding him down in the water, as I am searching his pockets for food.

None.

There is none.

It's making me furious. I cannot stand it! No food? This trespasser is useless!  
>He's getting up, but I'm not ready to let him just go. I scream and trash at him.<br>Why wouldn't he bring me food? I claw at him. Why didn't he think to bring me food!  
>I'm crying and scratching at him. Why didn't he! He's so useless!<p>

Before I realize it, his motions are stopping- he is halting all movement and being submerged in water. Is he still alive? I didn't want to kill him!

I feel sad. Why did I do such a thing to the traveler? He meant no harm, did he?

"I'm sorry…"

I try to say, but my voice is a bit out of tune and doesn't make the words, either- do I have a sore throat?

I pull him out of the water and drag him to the door he entered from.  
>Maybe he'll wake up. I'm waiting.<p>

He _is_ waking up! I'm jumping to my feet and trying to make words in my excitement. I'm trying to tell him all that happened. I'm trying to honestly tell him that I'm sorry. I'm trying to speak.

It is no use.  
>I cannot speak words anymore.<br>He is frightened by the sounds I am making.

He's running again. I'm following.  
>Wait! I don't want you to leave yet! Come back!<br>I'm sloshing after him, trying to make out words, names- anything!  
>He doesn't understand. He can't understand.<p>

I want to tell him I'm sorry!  
>He keeps running, throwing things in my way.<br>I do not like being hit with barrels and crates, sir!

I keep following him- he's closing a door in front of me, but this one is wood- I can break through it even if I can't turn the handle.  
>I try my hardest to hit the door with all of my might, it breaks some, but I still can't slip through.<p>

I'm still hitting the door, he's running, I guess he had no idea a girl my size could break a door so much.  
>I'm finally breaking the door down; I'm finally getting towards him.<p>

He's closing more doors, and I'm busting through more doors.

Finally! The end of the hallway!  
>He has nowhere to go! He has to listen to me! Maybe I will speak again!<p>

I'm lunging towards him.

To be met by a door: the door out of the water-filled palace that my friend and me inhabit. I am sad. Where has he gone? Will he come back? Should I wait here?

I'm hungry.


End file.
